mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Oh No You Didn't
and two Venezuelan Gangsters.]] "Oh No You Didn't" is a song created by Pandemic Studios in collaboration with and performed by The Wojahn Brothers to advertise Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. Information The song was originally used for the Mercenaries 2 television commercial and explains the basic storyline of Mercenaries 2. The commercial mostly explains how the mercenary is going to exact their revenge and that betraying them was a big mistake. The commercial version only contained the first verse, but later EA released the full version in a "making of" video. It shows in the commercial that Lorraine Rubin had betrayed them, but she is the head of Universal Petroleum. Solano is the true betrayer. Video Lyrics Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Yo yo yo, Oh no you didn't! Sucker tried to play me, but you never paid me, never (Oh no you didn't!) Payback is a comin', you will be runnin' forever (Oh no you didn't!) Until I get my vengeance, I will never end this mayhem (Oh no you didn't!) I'm a mercenary, you ain't got a prayer you owe me (Oh no you didn't!) Oh no you didn't, Oh no you didn't, Oh no you didn't, Oh no you didn't, Didn't you oh no, You didn't pay me what you owe me So now it's over for you (Yeah.) (Yo yo, check it out.) (Oh no you didn't!) First you tried to trap me, then you bust a cap in my ass (Oh no you didn't!) Such humiliation will bring annihilation at last (Oh no you didn't!) It will be delicious when I get vicious tomorrow (Oh no you didn't!) There's no second chances, you will do the dance of sorrow (Oh no you didn't!) Oh no you didn't, Oh no you didn't, Oh no you didn't, Oh no you didn't, Didn't you oh no, You didn't pay me what you owe me So now it's over for you (What a fool.) (Alright c'mon,) (Oh no you didn't!) Betta' watch your back, boy, keep runnin' This aint just a game, I'll never stop comin' I got my arsenal, I put out the call, And when I'm finished ya'll, You'll be a rag doll Fool tried to diss' me, now you're gonna wish you were dead (Oh no you didn't!) After I deliver, your blood will be a river of red (Oh no you didn't!) Better be aware when no one's there to defend you (Oh no you didn't!) So many ways to kill, it's going to be a thrill to end you (Oh no you didn't!) Oh no you didn't, Oh no you didn't, Oh no you didn't, Oh no you didn't, Didn't you oh no, You didn't pay me what you owe me So now it's over for you Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no you didn't. Video gallery Trivia *Another commercial was produced with the lyrics sung by Mattias Nilsson's voice actor Peter Stormare. *The song and commercial were very successful and have generated more than 2 million views together on the video sharing website YouTube (Excluding fan-made versions). *In the commercial, the walls, floor, sea and sky are all designed to look like dollar notes. See also *Venezuelan Gangsters External links *Mercs 2 TV ad - Oh No You Didn't, YouTube - The original video. *Mercs 2 Ad Oh No You Didn't Full Song -- Making of Video, YouTube - The "making of" version which contains the full song. *Oh No You Didn't (censored) - Mercs 2 ad, YouTube - The original video sung by Peter Stormare. *Wojahn Episode 1 - "Oh No You Didn't" - The songwriters discuss the success of the song and perform an acoustic rendition. Category:Mercenaries 2